lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-80.150.104.59-20190611130800
Fitz is confusing sophie with all his mood swings and is always making sophie feel useless or helpless. fitz constantly throws tantrums about things that are understandable, but he should tone it down a bit. he never notices how much it pains sophie and says sorry but still does it over and over. some might argue how keefe did this to sophie too, but unlike fitz, he did it to protect and to help sophie. in fitz's case he was upset and did it because of his own selfish thoughts. i mean it's fine to have your own opinion, but fitz could've been less dramatic about it, and his temper is unbelievable. I love fitz and all, but fitz doesn't realize how broken keefe is (love you keefe <3) and he doesn't see that keefe needs him too. keefe is only keeping his sanity in check because sophie hasn't forgotten about him and he doesn’t want her to worry about him. fitz says keefe's his best friend but he never shows it. they might be blinded by the competition, but it breaks keefe down more than anything. And then poor keefe has to face everything on his own, if sophie follows fitz into the abyss of ignorance. there are many parts of flashback that break my heart but what touched me most is when keefe gave his blessings to sophie about 'sofitz'. this brave and selfless action shows keefe will stop at nothing to give sophie the life he never got, and the life he wants her to have. it's the sweetest thing ever that he did. forgetting all his own feelings he made sure sophie would be comfortable. fitz may be hot, cute, and adorable, but he lacks some very important key points to keep a relationship going. Sophie will always be there for keefe, and keefe the same to sophie. but this is not so obvious with fitz. fitz is always dealing with an emotionally wrecking roller coaster, making some wonder if fitz is really being himself. another important point to proving sokeefe will become one is that whenever they are side by side, they are comfortable around each other and sophie feels at home. whenever sophie is around fitz, there is an obvious tension even after the 'great revealing' of feelings. keefe is always putting sophie infront of him and does his best to show this without mixing sophie's feelings up. keefe goes far enough to forget to take good care of himself to take care of everyone else including sophie and fitz. after all his terrible experiences with a broken family, all he wants is a non-broken relationship. fitz is used to having love and affection, that he takes it for granted. And unlike fitz, keefe cherishes every moment with sophie and any other friends. but that one time when sophie didn't sit next to fitz at lunch, he was disappointed. but whenever sophie is even in eyes sight or near to keefe, it brightens up his day. Keefe even takes his time to plan out presents for sophie and even though he doesn’t give them to her often but all of them are full of emotion, representation and love. Fitz’s way of gifting is to shower sophie with boxes upon boxes, when all she wants is aa hug and a nice laugh. This all ends up to the fact to show that keefe will obviously treat her better and will eventually win sophie’s heart as well as the readers heart because of his and selflessness.